Vuelven los fantamas del pasado
by Cathrina
Summary: En el pasado los componentes de TH conocieron a alguien que desapareció alguien muy importante para dos de ellos, que pasara cuando esta misma persona reaparecca en sus vidas. Pesimio Summary


Vuelven los fantasmas del pasado

PROLOGO

_Verano de 2005, Alemania, Casa de los gemelos Kaulitz. _

Los gemelos habían preparado una barbacoa en su casa y habían invitado a Gustav, Georg y a ella, Raquel. Una muchacha que habían conocido ese verano y de la que se habían hecho casi inseparables, a la cual habían invitado a pasar unos días en su casa. Todos se portaban muy bien con ella y se llevaban de maravilla; pero desde hacía algunos días la actitud de Tom para con ella había cambiado radicalmente; si bien antes era bromista con ella y se llevaban bien, ahora él se había distanciado de ella y se había vuelto un borde (solo con ella).

Tom llevaba varios días pensándolo, sabía que Raquel había notado su cambio de actitud... tendría que hablar con ella, las cosas no podían seguir de ese modo, el futuro del grupo estaba en juego. Estaba decidido ese mismo día l contaría lo que le pasaba.

La vio junto a la piscina tomándose algo tranquilamente, mientras se reía de las tonterías que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo. Tom se acercó a ella.

Raquel, tenemos que hablar. – ella asintió seriamente y le siguió hasta un sitio con más privacidad. – sé que últimamente mi actitud contigo no ha sido muy buena, pero tengo una razón para ello. Tu sabes, mejor que nadie, lo que Bill y Georg sienten por ti y eso esta causando muchos problemas. Los dos no hacen más que discutir por ti, y cada vez sus discusiones son más fuertes, sé que tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto, pero es que...

Temes por el futuro del grupo – Tom asintió, esa chica para tener solo 15 años era bastante inteligente y rápida a la hora de deducir cosas – No te preocupes, no pensé que esto estuviera ocurriendo, pero tengo una solución para que esto no siga ocurriendo.

Tom asintió de nuevo, después con una sonrisa le dijo que fueran a disfrutar de la fiesta; y dejo de preocuparse por ese tema, sabía que ella buscaría la mejor solución, podía confiar en ella. El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre bromas, juegos y risas.

A las doce de la noche, ya estaban todos en sus camas y durmiendo; todos excepto Raquel, quien había hecho sus maletas y recogido todo. Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, dándose el mayor susto de su vida al terminar de bajarlas.

Dios, Tom, que susto me has dado.

Perdona, no era mi intención. – dijo este. Después se fijo en la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro y otra que llevaba en la mano. - ¿Te vas a algún lado? – ella bajo la mirada.

Salgo de vuestras vidas... para siempre. – hubo un silencio entre los dos, en el que Tom estaba sorprendido, esa era la solución que tenía... – Lo mejor será que me vaya y que os olvidéis de mi, lo más importante es vuestro grupo, y no quiero que se disuelva o haya conflictos. – él pudo notar, cuando ella levanto la vista, que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Ella le tendió un sobre, el cual el aceptó. – quiero que lo leas cuando este todo el grupo reunido, esta es mi despedida, no podría hacerlo a la cara me sería imposible. – esta vez lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Siento que esto tenga que ser de esta manera.

Es la decisión que he tomado... y a la larga será lo mejor ya lo verás. – ella se dirigió a la puerta – ah, y, Tom, no permitas que intenten buscarme o comunicarse conmigo, de todas maneras por seguridad me cambiaré de móvil. Y gracias por haber hablado conmigo de esto, antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde para que yo pudiera tomar esta decisión con menos dificultades de las que hubiera tenido. – estas últimas palabras le hicieron pensar unos segundos, es que ella...

Espera, Raquel ¿tu... tu estas enamorada de alguno de los dos? – ella dibujo una sonrisa amarga.

Es posible, pero eso ya no importa.

Raquel le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella desapareció por la puerta, donde fuera la esperaba un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto para que ella volviera a su país, España. Esa noche Tom no dormiría, pensando en si había acertado en decirle aquello a esa chica que había mostrado una gran madurez para su temprana edad.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Estaba viendo tranquilamente la tele, cuando anunciaron que iban a echar un reportaje de las recientes novias que dos de los componentes de Tokio Hotel se habían echado. Rápidamente cambió de canal, desde hacía tres años procuraba evitar cualquier información sobre ellos, y más desde que se habían hecho famosos internacionalmente. Bastante tenía con que a veces su amiga Carla venía hablándole de ellos. La única del grupo que estaba cuerdamente loca por ellos. Habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y no tenía nada que hacer, a excepción de hacer la matrícula para la universidad, pero eso ya lo haría mañana.

Mientras hacía algo de zapping ya que no encontraba nada interesante, Carla la llamó al móvil.

Hola loca – dijo la voz de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

Buenas.

Tía, te tengo que contar una cosa – notó como su voz se volvía más entusiasta a medida que hablaba. – ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que me inscribí un concurso para ir a ver a los TH tocar y luego conocerlos en un meeting? – ella hizo un sonido de afirmación – pues lo he ganado, pero ahí no acaba la cosa: puedo llevar conmigo a una amiga y quiero que seas tu la que vengas.

Raquel tuvo que fingir una exclamación de alegría y agradecimiento; sabía que sería a ella quien la llevará pues era la única que después de todo le gustaba su música. No se podía negar a la petición de su amiga, jamás le contó lo que ese verano hacía tres años había pasado, por aquel entonces tampoco se conocían. Después de indicarle que saldrían en dos días y que ya había aprovechado para que se quedaran el resto del verano allí, así que debía de hacer un maletón llevándose un montón de ropa.

A los días ya estaba con Carla en el avión con destino a Hamburgo. A los dos minutos Carla se quedó dormida. Raquel por su parte era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa. ¿La reconocerían después de esos tres años? Ella esperaba que no fuera así, había cambiado desde entonces físicamente; cierto que su pelo seguía siendo rubio, pero lo tenía más largo que la última vez y muchísimo más ordenado, seguía siendo igual de blanca aunque se empezaba a notar un poco morena, pero sus facciones habían madurado y su cuerpo se había transformado. Finalmente el sueño termino apoderándose de ella, aunque ni en sueños era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que podía ocurrir cuando estuvieran cara a cara.

Por fin llegaron, y se fueron derechas al hotel aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para cambiarse ya que esa misma tarde sería el concierto y después el meeting. Mientras Carla se aseaba, Raquel se echó una pequeña cabezada. A las cinco ya estaban las dos listas; Carla iba vestida con una falda de color negro y una camisa simulando un corpiño de color morado, su melena negro suelta y maquillaje bastante suave; Raquel, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados, una camisa "palabra de honor" con una calavera y algunas rosas dibujadas, unos guantes negros y rojos con una cinta, el pelo se lo había recogido en una coleta y se lo había rizado, y su maquillaje era una barra de labios rojo vino y los ojos con eyelinner.

Ya una vez dentro del concierto, tras propinar sendos empujones y codazos, sobre todo por parte de Carla, consiguieron posicionarse delante del todo; ésta quería tener una panorámica desde primera fila. Una vez empezó el concierto, Carla se puso a cantar las canciones como una loca, como el resto de las chicas, mientras que Raquel trataba de pasar desapercibida, a la vez que se le ponía dolor de cabeza y una mala leche con la cual le estaban entrando ganas de pegar alguien; tanta chica junta gritando como histéricas le ponía de un humor de perros, por eso Carla intentaba no gritar mucho pero le era casi imposible. Después del concierto, fueron a una enorme sala donde había aperitivos y bebidas, y un montón de chicas esperando a que los componentes del grupo hicieran acto de presencia. Anunciaron que estos iban a entrar en la sala, así que todas se pusieron en un larga cola, donde a Carla y a Raquel les tocó de las últimas.

Cuando por fin les tocó, Carla estaba que daba casi saltos de alegría.

¿Cómo os llamáis? – dijo Tom con una agradable sonrisa.

Yo soy Carla – empezó a decir ésta – y ella es Ra...

Cathrina – se adelantó su amiga a decir Raquel, por lo que había comprobado no la habían reconocido, era mejor poner una tapadera, total solo se verían ese día. Su amiga la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

Así que, tu eres la que ha ganado el concurso – aclaró Gustav. Carla asintió entusiastamente, a lo que el muchacho sonrió con ternura.

Pues enhorabuena. – agregó Bill con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Después de esas pocas palabras posaron para hacerse una foto: Carla estaba entre Gustav y Tom; y Raquel entre Bill y Georg. Esa fue la peor parte para ella, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando la cogían por la cintura, y una de las manos se aferraba a esta fuertemente. Lo estaba llevando peor de lo que esperaba, pero debía aguantar y ser fuerte. Por suerte la foto solo duró unos segundos, en los que todos salieron una hermosa sonrisa.

Minutos después, una fiesta empezaba donde la sala se llenaba de un montón de gente. Carla desapareció, pero cuando la encontró, ésta estaba hablando tranquilamente con Gustav y se la veía muy a gusto. Recorrió con la mirada la gente que había a su alrededor Bill y Georg estaban con sus novias, se alegró por ellos aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo hacía el jardín.

Tom la había estado observando desde el momento en que había sido presentada junto con su amiga. Esa chica le sonaba de algo, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no sabía donde. Decidió seguirla hasta el jardín descubriría quién era, ya que estaba cien por cien seguro de que Cathrina solo era un mote. La vio sentada en la hierba mirando al horizonte hablando para ella misma.

¡Qué estúpida! Me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a llorar y mucho menos por él. Pero que tonta eres Raquel, es la decisión que tomaste, no deberías recriminarle nada, es lo que querías.

Tom recordó ese nombre y un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. No podía ser, esa casi mujer que estaba sentada ahí no podía ser aquella chiquilla de hacía tres años. En su mente, la rejuveneció y la comparó con el recuerdo que tenía de ella... cómo no la había reconocido antes, ella no había cambiado tanto.

Er... eres Raquel. – dijo acercándose a ella, incrédulo, y haciendo que ella se sobresaltará. – Como has cambiado, me ha costado reconocerte, estas preciosa. Verás cuando se lo diga a los chicos.

No, Tom. No digas nada.

¿Por qué? Se pondrán muy felices, te hemos echado de menos. Por qué quieres ocultarte.

Tom, tu mejor que nadie sabes por qué me fui. No sé los resultados que pueda tener el que yo aparezca de nuevo en vuestras vidas. – respondió ella al tiempo que se volvía a sentar perdiendo su vista en la noche. – además, temo que pueda cometer algún tipo de error que acabé con su felicidad. Es mejor así. – añadió en un susurro, el cual oyó perfectamente Tom. Se sentó a su lado.

¿Todavía le amas? Nunca me dijiste quien de los dos es.

Ninguna de esas dos cosas importa ya, él ya es feliz. – dijo mirando hacía el cielo.

Sigues siendo igual de madura, preocupándote siempre por la felicidad de los demás antes de la tuya. – dijo Tom mirándola y sonriéndola con nostalgia. – volvamos a la fiesta, te prometo que no diré nada a nadie.

Lo único que haría él es que el resto se diera cuenta de quien era, pero necesitaría ayuda, así que hablaría con Gustav en ese preciso momento. Los dos entraron en la fiesta, Raquel se quedó cerca de la puerta del jardín observando todo desde ahí y Tom se fue a hablar con Gustav aunque le separará unos solos minutos de Carla.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estaba teniendo una agradable charla con Carla – Tom sonrió, se notaba a la legua que a Gustav le gustaba la amiga de Raquel.

Seré rápido tranquilo. ¿A ti no te resultaba familiar la amiga de Carla, Cathrina?

Sí, es como si ya la conociera de algo.

Es porque la conoces.

Lo dudo, no recuerdo conocer a nadie que se llame Cathrina.

Eso es porque ese no es su verdadero nombre. Ella es Raquel.

¿Qué Raquel? – Tom le miró con cara de "vamos haz memoria" – Espera no estarás intentando decirme que es la Raquel de hace tres años, aquella que se marchó de nuestras vidas para que el bien del grupo. – su amigo asintió - ¡Qué alegría! Cuanto tiempo sin verla, voy ahora mismo a saludarla. – Tom le cogió de brazo.

Se supone que tu no deberías saber quien es. Ella no quiere que os enteréis de quien es, cree que es mejor así. Pero yo sé la ilusión que les haría a Bill y a Georg volver a verla. Entonces tengo un plan y necesito de tu ayuda.

Soy todo oídos, amigo.

Para empezar quiero que invites mañana a Carla junto con Raquel a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; dile que es una sorpresa que tenía el concurso preparada para la ganadora; Una visita guiada por Hamburgo junto a los Tokio Hotel. No te preocupes por los demás yo arreglo el resto. La comida será en nuestra casa y ahí contaremos todo lo que vivimos el verano de 2005 con Raquel, solo para ver la reacción que tiene ella como Bill y Georg. A partir de ahí ya improvisaremos.

Esta bien, ahora mismo hablare con Carla, a qué hora y dónde quedamos con ellas.

Dila que sobre las diez pasaremos a buscarlas. – Gustav asintió y se fue a buscar a Carla.


End file.
